


The Answer is No

by datfangirlman



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Rejection, Robbie is a good friend too, Sad Ending, dec needs a hug, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfangirlman/pseuds/datfangirlman
Summary: "What happened?""What always happens""What always happens?""That someone breaks your heart"or...Where the answer to Dec's question is not what he expected.





	The Answer is No

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my first languague so, if there is any grammar mistake let me know :)
> 
> I don´t even know why i do this to myself, i guess I just like drama and angst, it´s what makes me live. Anyway, hope you enjoy the one shot, if you can even call it that. Leave a comment if you like it, it makes an authors day!

Dec stood there in silence, watching the silhouette of his best friend walking away from him. That was it. It was all over. The answer to his question was no, and he was going to lose the person he loved the most because of his stupid feelings. He wanted to shout Ant's name, tell him to come back, that it was all a joke, but he couldn't. It felt so good to finally get rid of his thoughts, being able to say what was torturing him. He sighed and went to his dressing room. The door was open and Ant was there talking to his wife. The two of them turned around quickly, Lisa blushing, his best mate with his head down, not daring to meet his gaze.

 **" I should go."**  She said. He then entered the room, letting her go. Ant sat down on the sofa,still not looking at him.

 **"I'm s..."** but the words didn't come out. The tallest rose his hand, shutting him down.

 **"No, don't apologise."** Dec felt like laughing, because of course he had to apologise. He almost broke a marriage, for Godness sake! **" I mean... Dec, you know i love you, yeah? I love you to bits, but not in that way! You're like a brother to me, we made a whole career based on our friendship! The one that should apologise is me, because i can't give you what you want and it hurts. I told you once that i would always protect you from everything, but i wasn't ready to protect you from me!"**

Dec let out a small chuckle. The situation was hilarious. Now Ant was the victim, the one who was suffering, and he was the bad guy. He wanted to throw something to the ground and cry, but he just stood still, holding back the tears.

 **"Yeah, i remember. You also said that no woman was going to split us apart, and now the problem is one."** At that, Ant got up. He looked like a lost puppy trying to find his way home, but knowing that he'll never find it again. Dec sat down on the chair next to him and smiled tiredly at his best mate, or whatever he was now. **"It's ok Ant. You can go with her,have a family and live happily ever after, but when you realise that none of that may be true, i don't know if i'll be there to say 'i told you so'. Because now the only thing i want to do is cry my eyes out and i don't want to do that in front of you."** The tallest of them looked at him, asking a silent question that didn't have an answer. Dec smiled again, this time like always. **"Don't worry friend. Go with her and forget this coversation. It never happened."** And with those words Ant left the room, his steps echoeing in the distance.

Robbie smiled at his fans, signing some autographs and taking photos. He wondered where Ant & Dec were, because they were supposed to be there with him, when he entered the studio. He asked the staff about them, but nobody knew where the duo were so, he went to their dressing room and slowly knocked on the door, hoping one of them would open it. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting at all. Dec was there, yes, but he was sobbing uncontrollably. He quickly went to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 **"What happened?"** He asked, sitting next to his friend, petting his back slowly, trying to calm him down.

 **"What always happens."** He said quickly in a whisper, looking away from the photo frame in his dressing room's desk.

" **What happens always?"** His friend looks at him with sparkly blue eyes and with a hand on his chest, lets out a small laugh that makes him shiver.

 **"That someone breaks your heart."** And a second later he realises those days where his funny friend seemed like not laughing at all and those afternoons where he saw him with red eyes from crying alone in his room. Ant had torn into pieces the illusions of a life together, because he had chosen Lisa over him.


End file.
